Chloe's Diary
by innocentlycurious
Summary: It's all about Chloe, one of Nikki's BFF. I based the dates when Nikki included Chloe in her diary except in the 1st date . Please don't be harsh when you review. I'm having butterflies in my stomach when I read one. Happy reading!
1. Chapter 1

SUNDAY, SEPTEMBER 1

OMG! YAY! School starts tomorrow! I can't wait! I have too many stories that I will share with my BFF Zoey!

She was the kindest person I've met in Westchester Country Day middle school – yet. She was always sweet and kinda wacky and we get along very well. Plus, she's like a Dr. Phil for teens 'coz she's great in giving advice when I'm having some problems – I mean social problems, but since she's singular, make it problem.

A problem that starts with a MACKENZIE and ends with a HOLLISTER.

I can't believe that girl is in my middle school. Well, to start it with we're classmates when we are in grade school. I so don't like that girl from the very beginning. What right has she in making my life miserable?

Well not only me but almost the dorky students in our class. But… oh! Never mind.

It started when we were in fourth grade. Since I was new to that school, I kinda chose to sit with her and her clique at lunch. They were quiet and they don't talk to me and that's awkward if you ask me. Then after I was gone for a while they started snickering and talking behind my back. I politely asked them what's the problem, but that vicious MacKenzie said, "Hey hon! That dress is very beautiful! You know what makes it ugly? You!"

Ugh! How bad!

But that wasn't the worst part. There was a day when I saw her in the bathroom and she greeted me in a friendly-like manner. Ugh! Stupid me! It took me a long time to know that she TP-ied me! Urgh! And not only me but almost every dorks at our school.

So now I'm still wondering how she could be popular! She's SO unpopular if you ask me!

I almost fell into her trap once again in middle school but girlfriend Zoey saved the day! Thanks to her! I'm really thankful that I've met her! I couldn't survive this middle school drama if it wasn't for her!

Now that I'm talking about that bulldog MacKenzie, I wonder if she could meet someone who'd be her…uh…ARCHNEMESIS. I will be so glad to be friends with her! ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

THURSDAY, SEPTEMBER 12

Yes! It's gym class! I absolutely love gym class when we do ballet, gymnastics, and ice skating. Since it's only September and it's not snowing yet, I'm guessing that we'll do either ballet or gymnastics. But I was wrong!

We're gonna do volleyball.

What?! VOLLEYBALL?! But I hate ball games! I'm so scared of them. By them I mean balls. Like basketball, football, baseball, soccer ball, tennis ball, volleyball, beach ball, ping-pong ball, mothball and even a MEATBALL.

Just the thought of being hit by a meat ball scares the heck out of me. SERIOUSLY.

By the way to distract myself I talked to Zoey about MacKenzie's birthday party. I joked that there will be many zombies coming to the birthday party – I mean DEATH day party of their queen. And we laughed hysterically. HAHAHA!

We were so distracted that we didn't see the ball coming into us. Soon we were freaking out. AAHHHHH!

I was so sorry for our team because mainly I was the reason for their loss. But I didn't mean it. It's just that I'm not friends with volleyball. DUH!

Anyway, I saw the new girl that I once noticed wearing my favorite lip gloss flavor Strawberry Luscious Lush Kiss last two Mondays ago. I feel sorry for her 'coz I knew what it feels to be new and what it feels to be alone. So Zoey and I came up to her. We told her that our librarian, Mrs. Peach, told us that we are assigned to work together in the library and we are excited about it.

We ended up eating lunch together at table 9.

And then we introduced ourselves to her. I was the first one to tell about myself to her. I told her that my full name is Chloe Christina Garcia and that my family owns a software company. And that I had read like all of the latest novels.

I said that I live vicariously through the character's joys and learn a lot of stuff about life, love, boys and kissing, which I plan to use when I go to high school next year.

I also told her that I own 983 books and had read most of them twice.

And her reaction was like wow!

And also, Zoey told her about herself.

After we had told her about us, she then introduced herself. She just said that she is Nikki Maxwell and said she just lives nearby. I don't know. Maybe it's just me but she doesn't tell us about herself much. But I don't want her to be intimidated to me so I didn't ask her further.

Then I and Nikki laughed as Zoey said, "How can you stand having a locker next to MacKenzie's? She is like, so stupid, she rubs lipstick in her forehead to make up her mind! And being really shallow can sometimes create multifaceted self-esteem issues."

We laughed so hard that chewed-up carrot bits shot right out of Nikki's nose!

All of us were like, ewww! Gross!

Then I snickered, "Hey! Carrot-flavored boogers! Let's give them to MacKenzie so she can sprinkle them over her tofu salad as a low-carb topping. In the Clique series, those girls are forever doing evil stuff like that to their frenemies."

We laughed so hard at my joke that the kids at tables 6 and 8 started staring at us.

I even saw MacKenzie glanced at us. But I DON'T CARE! She kinda deserved all of this!

Right?!

I and Zoey had so much fun with Nikki! I'm starting to like that girl already! (",)


End file.
